


The Prankster Strikes Again

by Brokensoul



Series: I Nailed Your Daughter [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokensoul/pseuds/Brokensoul





	The Prankster Strikes Again

Gold locked up his Caddy and tossed the keys into the air, catching them gracefully. He whistled to himself as he headed up the sidewalk toward Granny's Diner. His date with the beautiful Belle last night had been a huge success, as evidenced by her still being tucked up his big bed at the old Victorian.Gold opened the pane glass door and swaggered into the restaurant, feeling fine.  
"Hiya, Gold, you look in a good mood this morning! " Ruby, the waitress, called out. "Just coffee?" The lanky brunette walked over with a pot of coffee. "You never eat here." 

Gold sauntered cockily up to the counter, where he leaned forward and grinned. "Well Miss Ruby, I might need some extra nourishment this morning. I had quite a , ah, strenuous evening last night." He smiled a wicked little half smile, and Ruby smiled back wolfishly, immediately picking up on his meaning.

An angry grunt to his right caused him to look at the man on the stool next to him."Why, Mr. French!" He exclaimed, eyes wide in clearly feigned surprise, " I didnt see you there."

"Gold," Moe French growled,a surly greeting, looking back down into his coffee cup.

Giving Moe the side eye and smirking slyly, Gold said," In fact,Ruby, I need to pick up some extra food for a friend. She looked rather... exhausted.. when I saw her earlier this morning. Perhaps she's taken up a new exercise routine? "

Moe grumbled under his breath and fumed.

"Lets see, Ruby," Gold tapped a long finger on the counter while Ruby sniggered. "Perhaps some pastries? I wonder if she would like something hot and sweet this morning. Yes I think I'll give her something hot and sweet to eat. ..Let me have a couple of strawberry pastries." Next to him Moes face was turning a strange shade of brick red, and Gold was having a very hard time not laughing.

Gold took the bag Ruby handed him and gave her a fifty, waving off change. 

"You know Ruby, I believe my friend likes sweet treats . Indeed, last week she gave me the most delicious little muffin," he got ready to run, "I could lick that sweet little muffin all day!"

Out the door he slipped, laughing, while he heard a roar of "GOLD!!" Behind him.


End file.
